Speak Now
by MidnightWritings
Summary: Loosely based off Taylor Swift's "Speak Now." Sakura crashes Ino and Sasuke's wedding. Slight Ino bashing. Sasu/Saku


Speak Now

_I'm not the kind of girl that should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion._ Sakura thinks to herself as she slowly pulls up to the church. Her shoulder-length hair is pulled back in a delicate bun, held in place with a pair of black and lime ohashi and her face is covered in skin colored makeup except for her lips, colored in with a bright red reminiscent of a geisha. The pinkette, dressed in a floor-length strapless green evening gown with a slit up the side to her knee with heels to match, is in the process of crashing a wedding. She's dressed in her Sunday best, but she's not here to spy; she's here to ruin.

She inconspicuously parked her lime green VW Bug near the back door of the church, for an easy get-away should things go down the shitter. Sakura laughs a little to herself, shaking her head as she steps out of the car. _Things went down the shitter four years ago when they started dating._

Four years ago, Sasuke finally gave in to Ino's whining and agreed to go on a date with her. One date. Apparently he found something inside her worth liking because the duo has been dating ever since. Sakura tried to be a good friend and support her in the newly blossoming relationship but when Ino started being more snobby than usual, Sakura had to back off their friendship. It was like someone put her on a pedestal and everyone else should bow down and worship her just because she was sleeping with the Uchiha.

A group of loudly-laughing kitchen staff dressed in tuxes and black dresses rouse Sakura from her reminiscing. The back door to the church opens, where they're carrying in a mountain of a cake, topped with a blonde bride and black-haired groom, both dressed in attire Sakura assumes is close to what the two will be wearing in the ceremony.

Ino's dress looks like a soufflé.

Sakura holds back a snort as she sees the cake pass. Ino's figurine has a sweetheart strapless dress that's fitted tightly up top and bubbles out hugely at the waist, making her hips seem huge. A liberal frosting of pearls and diamonds on top of layer upon layer of white tulle makes Sakura want to throw up. Sasuke seems just as solemn as he always does. The cake passes through the double doors behind the too perfect little church. The pinkette grabs the door as it's about to close, slipping in after the wait staff.

The cake is abandoned, the staff pressed up against the wall in the next room, snickering at Ino's indignant shrieks.

Sakura seizes her opportunity, tip-toeing over to the cake. It stands there in all its massive, sugar-coma-inducing glory. She, again, holds back the urge to gag. It's six tiers tall, each with three white pillars separating each layer, covered in white fondant, pink sugar roses, and "Ino loves Sasuke" or "Sasuke loves Ino." She rolls her eyes and reaches up, plucking the bride off the cake. Unceremoniously, she rips the dress off the poor figurine and shoves her, head first, back into the top of the cake. For good measure, she crumples a few flowers over the doll's legs, which are sticking straight up out of the cake. She smirks, brushing her hands off over the cake before walking to the opposite wall where the door is.

The heavy, gray industrial door swings open and Sakura gives a small "eep!" as she hides behind a rolling cart filled with the food to be served at the reception. Each plate has a single piece of sushi wrapped in seaweed, a scoop of rice, a radish shaped into either a swan or a flower, and a garnish of wasabi. That was the main course, sadly. _Her guests are going to starve to death._ She thought, crouching down and pushing a plate in front of her forehead to keep herself hidden.

Father Jason, a balding, portly man with white frizzy hair in his mid-sixties, waddled into the kitchen. Stopping inside the door to look around, he mops at his forehead with a handkerchief from his pocket. A tuxedoed waiter walked past, a silver tray of oysters in their shells. Sakura shivers as Father Jason eagerly takes the tray from him, slurping the slimy little boogers down like they're the last food on earth.

Father Jason rubs his handkerchief over his growing brow, looking around nervously. "Thank God she isn't in here," He says under his breath, reaching into his inside jacket pocket. The priest pulls out a silver flask, ironically engraved with a cross and words Sakura assumed were Latin. It's only after he takes a "healthy" gulp and coughs into his sleeve that she realizes he's hiding from Ino.

"FATHER JAY-SON!" Speaketh of the devil… "FATHER JASON!" The blushing bride to be comes shrieking into the kitchen. Sakura crouches down more, not wanting to be spotted. Ino kicks the door to the kitchen in, having to hold up her soufflé-esque dress up to do so, showing off toes pedicured a pale pink and strappy white sandal. The door practically comes off the hinges in its eagerness to get out of the blonde's way. If her face wasn't bright red from anger, she would be front-cover bridal magazine perfect. Her white blonde hair is up on the crown of her head, each individual strand sprayed down with hairspray, then pinned in chunks together with a bejeweled bobby pin, seemingly encrusted with diamonds. She already has her veil on, which floats dreamily down her back, trailing back a ways. She has a diamond necklace, a simple strand, with more jewels dripping from her ears. Her makeup is over the top, with pink blush on her cheeks, pink eye shadow over her eyelids, more mascara than Sakura would use in a month on her lashes, and pale pink lipstick. Ino can barely fit through the door. The figurine on her cake wasn't far off the mark. The bride-to-be has to push herself through the door, getting stuck by the sheer width of her dress. By the time she gets through the door, her face is bright red from anger and frustration. "FATHER JASON!" The priest chokes on his drink, coughing up what had desperately fled down into his lungs to escape the she-beast that is an angry bride.

"Yes, my child?" He manages between coughs into his handkerchief, his face red from coughing too hard.

"Why" she seethes as she grabs his lapel and pulls him to her face, almost lifting the small man off his spit-shined shoes "aren't you rehearsing with the rest of wedding party?"

"I was just taking a small break, my child, I was-" He starts but the blonde cuts him off, her face now scarlet with anger.

"That's no excuse!" She howls, throwing him back onto the ground. The priest slides back a few feet, clutching his flask desperately to his chest as she stomps over to him. "Get out there for the love of God before I-"

"I-Ino-chan!" A twenty-something in an almost skin-tight, knee-length lavender dress with a less-than-church-worthy neckline and heels that would make a hooker cringe wobbles into the room, her sleek black hair flowing down to the middle of her back. Her white eyes get huge and she tears up a little.

"WHAT?" The blonde turns to her, making the newcomer flinch. "WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT HINATA?"

"S-Sasuke is looking for y-you," She squeaks, pressing her index fingers together nervously in front of her.

"Oh~ My Sasuke-kun~?" She asks, turning her back on Father Jason, who eagerly scuttles away. Ino sighs dreamily and floats out of the room, going back upstairs. Sakura breathes a sigh of relief, waiting for Hinata to leave as well before popping up from behind the cart.

"Where did you come from?" Father Jason yelps in surprise, clutching the handkerchief to his chest.

"…" She waves awkwardly, stepping over him where he was laying on the floor and dashing up the stairs. After going up two flights of stairs, footsteps starting down the stairs towards her. Laughter is heard from above, with Ino's mother, wearing a beautiful (yet slightly slutty) red dress with a slit up the side to her mid-thigh. Sasuke's mother, on the other hand, is wearing a modest pale pink dress that brushes the floor. Both women have their hair flat-ironed into submission.

"You look so beautiful," Ino's mother gushes, patting Mrs. Uchiha's upper arm.

"So do you, and may I say that Ino looks ravishing." She replies, squeezing her hand gingerly. The two women walking past the girl with vibrant pink hair, not seeming to take notice of her. Yay senility! Sakura lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding and runs up the rest of the stairs, ducking into the chapel part of the church. She takes a seat in the middle of a row towards the back, surrounded by people who were actually invited to the wedding.

_It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be._ Sakura thinks as the organ starts to play a song that sounds oddly like a death march. The back doors of the church open, and Sasuke walks down unceremoniously, looking bored. The best men follow, each with a bride's maid. Finally, the death march gets louder and more death-like as Ino floats in like a pageant queen. Sakura holds back a gag as the blonde's face lights up when she sees Sasuke. He even manages a small smile, which looks more like a grimace. _I know you wish it was me_.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" Father Jason, cheeks flushed from the flask he was clutching earlier, drones, not seeming particularly excited either. Sakura zones out through the vows, daydreaming about herself in Ino's place. Her ears perk when the drunken father says "Speak now, or forever hold your peace." _This is my last chance._ Heart pounding, Sakura clenches her fists and stands up. A few people gasp and horrified glances are all around. Her hands shake, and every eye is on her. But the only person she's looking at is Sasuke.

"I'll meet you at the back door when I'm out of my tux," He says, smirking a little as the crowd of people here to watch the marriage of Ino and her now run-away groom start a commotion.

Sakura grins as Ino bursts into tears and turns on her heel, running out of the church and starting her little green Bug.

"I'm so glad you were there when they said 'speak now.'" Sasuke says, ducking into the car.


End file.
